the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Hanse Behörde
Hanse Behörde has long been a difficult group of suit users to pin down. Although one might be inclined to attribute this to a policy of secrecy, the truth is the role Hanse has played within the ACC has changed significantly as time has gone on. In its early days fresh from the split from Armor Corps, Hanse attracted the dynamic problem-solvers and opportunists, the kind of person who preferred to work at their own pace and think problems through. This doctrine immediately put them at odds with the rest of ACC, whose preferred conduct is to inflict maximum collateral damage as they blindly rush in to kill anything glowing purple. For this reason, Hanse's efforts in the Human-Vannai War went largely unnoticed, leading many to wonder what it was exactly that Hanse Agents did while they enjoyed the benefits of their position as "saviors of humanity". In truth, Hanse's contributions to the war effort came not from massive, destructive strike forces (though Hanse personnel would occasionally be present for these), but largely from lone suits embarking on long, arduous, and highly dangerous scouting, reconnaissance, infiltration, sabotage and assassination missions, the results of which would invariably come to the benefit of the ACC invasion that would follow after the Agent in question had long vacated the area. Hanse rivals the Green Initiative in the distance it has strayed from the original Armor Corps, and in the time since the end of the war, this has become only more evident. Where once Hanse personnel worked to grease palms between recovering national governments, these same governments have since come to regard ACC as a whole in an increasingly wary light, with Hanse in particular bearing the brunt of this political hostility as the middlemen between the restabilizing governments of the world and what is essentially an almost incontestable military junta. This was made readily evident with Hanse's outmaneuvering and eviction from the European Federation in 2019. After failing to put an end to the machinations of the Federalist conspirators headed by Norman Van Der Meyde, Hanse lost significant international prestige, in addition to any and all control over the European continent. Though this critically wounded their reputation, Hanse agents perform a more critical and vital role than ever before, and play a central role in ensuring that the balance of power between ACC aligned forces and the rapidly growing Federation remains even. Despite the rivalry Hanse and Federal Intelligence share, the two groups work hard behind the scenes to ensure peace between their respective nations, lest the world be plunged into yet another world war. Hanse otherwise generally suffers from a lack of support from the rest of ACC as well, the secrecy and distance they enjoyed for years leading to many within the ACC itself to view Hanse personnel as shifty and manipulative despite continuing to be instrumental in locating remaining pockets of Vannai Puppets. Hanse pilots are typified as being classy, well-versed, and educated on the many aspects of their respective jobs. However, despite their charm and class, Hanse pilots have the highest amount of stress and depression among factions, due to the enormous pressures of the jobs they are given and unexplored mental fatigue following the stresses of the apocalyptic situation. Hanse suits are commonly alcoholic, nihilistic, or even mentally unstable in some cases. Hanse members are often well-trained in combatives, but their focus is more on defensive martial arts than physical fitness or offensive prowess. They prefer to take a technical approach to problems rather than solve things with brute force. Organization Hanse is organized in a very different manner from Moqaddas and Armor Corps, and instead of using a military system, Hanse uses corporate and political titles to designate a pilot within its organization. Hanse puts soldiers and civilians together as "base operations", who use a hierarchical system similar to Germany Armed Forces. In this manner, civilians are also technically ranked, but practically all civilians who work for Hanse are professionals in some respect, whether they are doctors, lawyers, bankers, or professors. Pilots are placed into numerous agencies, all of which support different goals. The three largest agencies are the Hanse Political Enforcement Agency (focused on defending political assets globally), the Hanse Defensive Bureau (focused on defending Hanse themselves), and the Special Task Force (a strike team assembled only for important operations). Depending on the type of agency, Hanse will either use corporate or political terminology to denote rank. The highest ranks of Hanse (ranks owned by the heads of Hanse itself) are Chairmen, who oversee Hanse as a whole. Specialties Agent Shadowy assassins, Agents are Hanse’s main tool in combat and subterfuge. As experienced spies and hackers as they are murderers, Agents use all the tools in the arsenal afforded to them to relentlessly hunt a target, as effortlessly hacking electronics as they hack into their targets. While Commissars have a fearsome reputation as enforcers, Agents rarely have any reputation at all outside of Hanse, where they are respected as consummate professionals, capable of fading straight back into the night after eliminating their targets without so much as a whisper. Commissar Known for their fiery rhetoric and dedication to Hanse, Commissars use their glib tongues to spur their allies on to greater glory, and convince their enemies to lay down their weapons under threat of a painful death. Icons of fear and respect both to their enemies and allies, Commissars are unafraid to turn their weapons on any allies that might show hesitation or indecision when faced with the enemy. Additionally, all Commissars are veteran soldiers, experienced in marksmanship and weapons handling, making them crack shots in addition to premier front-line officers. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Factions Category:Hanse Behörde